What's Left
by Writing.Love.and.All
Summary: Colin Baxter could not get Nancy out of his head. He felt terrible about not explaining why he left or explaining how he truly feels. So he loads up and heads to River Heights to try to win her heart, but when he shows up he if thrown into a mystery that has Nancy's emotions on edge, can he help her solve the case and win here affections? Or will he just make things worse?
1. Chapter 1

_This is it_, he told himself_. I, __Colin Baxter or Justin Beaumont will tell Nancy Drew how I really feel._ He could not believe he was doing this. He was not the type to do something so unexpected. Just yesterday he was sitting in a London coffee house contemplating about whether or not he should go back to Venice and try to find work or stay in England and start anew. That's when it happened; a small square tesserae fell out of the pocket of his coat. At that moment he thought it had just been a tile from his current piece that had fallen in to his coat accidently. When he picked up the mosaic tile and got a closer look he figured out it was hers. It was the one Nancy had given him so many months ago while she was staying at the Ca'. It was the time while she was staying there that Colin first found that he was definitely attracted to her and that he wanted nothing more than to make her happy. In the first months after he had left theCa' Nascosta so abruptly he had done nothing but think about her. Her beautiful appearance, the way her eyebrows creased together when she was thinking extremely hard, and how she was so forgiving. He missed her more than words could describe, he knew it was crazy because he had barley known her and he wasn't one to believe in "love at first sight" but that is exactly what it was, and there was no other way to explain it. It was in that very moment that he made his decision to go to River Heights and tell Nancy that Locket Guy might like her but he liked her more, he could quite possibly even love her.

Now sitting on a plane bound for Chicago, Illinois he was beginning to think that his plan was absolutely insane. What was he going to say anyways, "Oh Nancy I have flown thousands of miles just to see you and tell you I love you. Will you come back to England with me?" If he did say that she would think he was completely mad. What if he couldn't even find this "River Heights." Maybe it would be best that he not even try. She had probably forgot all about him anyways and if she was still with Locket Guy, Ned, then she would most likely not even want to speak to Colin about these feelings he had for her. It's when his plane landed in the O'Hare airport that he realized there was no turning back. He had to find Nancy and explain to her his feelings and why he left the Ca' without telling her or truly clarifying why he had to leave. These things could no longer go unsaid. He could not stand the thought of that breathtaking woman not knowing his feelings, and what he couldn't stand even more was not knowing what could have been.

A few hours later his taxi pulled up to the River Heights Café. _Okay_, he thought, _now what? _That's when a short girl with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes walks out of the café. "Well I've never seen you around before," she says in a flirty tone.

"I'm not from around here," Colin replied

"Oh wow," she said surprised, "I can tell by that accent of yours. I'm Bess by the way, Bess Marvin."

"Colin Baxter."

She looked happy, "So what brings you to River Heights?"

"Well this girl I meet—"

"Oh… there's a girl?" she asked sadly.

"Yes there is. Her name is Nancy Drew. I meet her when she was visiting Italy." He noticed that Bess's eyes got rather large when he mentioned Nancy. _She must know Nancy,_ he thought, _fate had to have lead me straight to her. _

"So do you know who she is?" he asked eagerly.

"Well yes I do. She is only my best friend," Bess responded in a fake excited manner.

"So then you can tell me where I might find her?" Colin requested, he was rather delighted to have met this girl, he just hoped she was telling the truth.

"Yeah, she's probably at home," she told him, "Maybe I can even show you where her house is at." He was stunned at how helpful she was, he figured that she would have been a little bit more caution about showing him where Nancy's home was. _Maybe Nancy told Bess about me,_ he thought to himself, _maybe, just maybe she didn't forget about me_. "Alright, can we go now?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, if you really want to. I mean I could give you a tour around the town and—." Colin cut her off "No, I believe we should go now."

Bess dropped Colin off in front of a large brick house that stood well back from the street with a curved driveway. It looked like it had fallen right out of a story book. It was precisely what he thought Nancy deserved to live in. As Bess drove away Colin stood on the curve trying to acquire enough courage to walk up to the front door. That is when a plump older woman walked out of the front door. "Can I help you darling?" she asked sweetly. _Now or never_, "I was wondering if this is where Nancy Drew lives?" he answered.

"Well yes dear, she does. Are you a friend of hers?" the woman asked.

"Yes, but she does not know I'm here. My visit is... umm.. rather sudden," he responded.

"Well sweetheart I'm sure she will still be pleased to see you. Don't just stand there on the curb, come on in and I will whip up some cookies or something. I'm Hannah. I am the Drew's house keeper."

Hannah led Colin into an elegant living room with rich wooden furnishings that looked as if it belonged in a mansion. A grand piano stood stunning and white in the corner of the well-designed room. Colin could just picture Nancy sitting there, beautifully playing a piece by Beethoven or Bach. There was also a large brick fireplace that was placed against the back wall with a mantle that held everything from pictures of Nancy when she was younger to an old clock that did not even tell time. He had only seen a very small portion of the house and he already loved it. He wanted to spend more time exploring this spectacular house.

Just then Colin heard a door open behind him and he turned to see Hannah standing there with a man whose dark hair was dotted with a few gray spots. "Hello there son, I'm Carson Drew." Carson put his hand out.

"I'm Colin Baxter, sir," Colin replied and shook the man's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. So, I hear you know my daughter." Carson said kindly.

"Yes, I met her while she was staying in Venice," Colin could tell that this man held a position of authority just by the way Carson talked and presented himself. It rather frightened Colin, he didn't want to offend Carson anyway mostly because he was Nancy's father and partly because Carson looked like he could sue the pants off of Colin.

"Ah, where you a suspect in her case?" Carson asked mildly as he took a seat in a large arm chair. "A WHAT in her WHAT?" Colin was stunned, a suspect for what? What had Nancy really been doing in Venice? And why on earth would Mr. Drew ask Colin if he were a suspect?

"Yes, while Nancy was visiting Italy she was on a case for the GDIF." The look on Carson's face was more than Colin could bear. He looked worried, Colin had worried Mr. Drew. It was the last thing Colin ever wanted to do to the father of the girl he loved. He must think I'm some creepy guy looking to hurt or get revenge on his daughter.

"I did not even now Nancy worked for the Italian government. I… I should just go now," Colin quickly jumped up from where he was sitting, he was embarrassed. He should have known she was a cop or a detective. She was always asking bizarre questions and snooping into his person life, he was just hoping that maybe she liked him, but he was wrong, he was very wrong.

"Well son there's no—" but before Carson could even finish his sentence Colin was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Colin was standing in line at the crowded bus stop waiting to buy a ticket to leave a town where he never should have been. He had known better than to come to River Heights. What a mess he had made, he was sure that Mr. Drew was going to tell his daughter about how Colin had ran out of the house without even clarifying why. _Now Nancy is going to think I leave everywhere without clarification_, Colin thought. That is when he saw her.

A young woman had just gotten off the bus and though he could not see her face, Colin knew it was Nancy. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and tied with a yellow ribbon that complimented her strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing an adorable white dress with great pink dots all over it. She looked absolutely magnificent. All Colin wanted to do was to run to her and throw his arms around her. He was still staring at her when she turned around and saw him. Her eye lit up and she flashed a delighted smile.

"Colin!"Her voice rang through the air. Before he knew what was happening he was walking to her. "Hello Nancy," was all he could choke out. She had him tongue tied.

"Colin or should I say Justin, which one do you go by now?" she quizzically asked. "I… I go by… by Colin." Colin could not believe that he couldn't even speak. He didn't have this issue when they were in Venice.

"Well, then Colin, what are you doing here?" Her voice sounded lovelier then a thousand angels singing or that is what Colin believed.

"I came to see you, Nancy," his heart was beating out of his chest. She was really there. She wasn't just a memory in the head of an English boy. No she was real and she was standing in front of him.

"You came for me?" she asked meekly, her cheeks growing a soft red.

"Yes, I have things I need to tell—" Just then Carson and Hannah came walking up. "Well there you are boy. Why did you run out so fast? Oh and hello Nancy." Mr. Drew still looked calm and cool, but Hannah looked concerned.

"Why did you leave so quickly sweetie? You had me worried. I thought you might have got yourself hurt." Hannah really was a kind lady who cared a lot about a person, even if she barely knew them.

"So, you've met my father and Hannah?" Nancy's question was directed towards Colin but he was astonished with Hannah and Carson, even thought he left hastily and embarrassed Mr. Drew and Hannah still did not seem to care, all they cared about was if he was all right.

"Colin?"

"Oh sorry, yes I met them when I went to your house to see if you were there." The shade of crimson flooded his face, he could not believe he had zoned out while Nancy was talking to him.

"Oh," was all Nancy could say.

"Yes and he left quiet abruptly," Carson enlightened his daughter.

"He does have a tendency to do that," Nancy said as she glanced an accusing look at Colin.

"I'm rather sorry. I was just humiliated. I came to see someone I didn't even know and it was not a thought out plan." Standing there with them all made Colin feel even more brainless.

"I'm glad to see you though," she said kindly. "I am also glad that your plan was not very thought out otherwise you might not have come." She had a genuine smile on her slender face and the best part Colin had placed that smile there.

"And you are more than welcome to join us for dinner," Mr. Drew announced, "I'm sure Hannah can make enough for all four of us."

When Colin pictured what meeting Nancy's family would have been like, he never thought it would turn out quite like this. Dinner at the Drew house was unlike anything Colin had ever experienced, in his home they rarely set down together as a family and they never ate anything as spectacular as what he would be feasting on tonight. Hannah was a remarkable cook.

When they all had finished Mr. Drew invited them to go sit in the living room. There he asked, "So Colin, do you have a place to stay for the night?" Colin had not even thought about where he was going to stay until Carson had asked about it. This is why he never did anything on a whim, because when he did he always forgot something of importance.

"Well sir, I haven't given it much thought." Just then Nancy piped in, "Well you could always stay at The Riverview. My friend Bess even works the front desk there and I bet she could give you a little discount."

"Well dear that sounds like splendid idea," said Mr. Drew, "You could even give him a ride over there and introduce him to Bess."

"We all know she would love to meet such a fine young man," Hannah said with a wink.

"Oh and Nancy, I am working on a tough case and I am going back to the office, Linda will be there to so if you need anything just call," said Carson.

And with that all the plans were made, Colin would stay at The Riverview while he was visiting River Heights.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nancy and Colin pulled up at the front entrance of The Riverview round 8 o'clock, the time Nancy had told him that Bess worked. They were both surprised when the saw the closed sign on the door.

"That strange," Nancy said in a puzzled tone, "Bess told me just this morning that she was working this time tonight. And this is a hotel, hotels just don't close. I hope everything is alright."

"Maybe she got her days mixed up," Colin said trying to help Nancy stop worrying. "You should call just be sure." He had just seen Bess that afternoon when he arrived in River Heights. Surely nothing could have happened in these few hours.

"Okay, I will try her cell phone." Nancy reached into her brown leather messenger bag and pulled out her phone and started to press numbers. Thirty seconds later Colin could hear a voicemail message. Nancy's face had gone pale white and the look of pure terror on her face was more than Colin could stand. When the message was over Nancy looked at Colin and went to call again but this time she put it on speakerphone. A few seconds later this was what Colin heard, "Well hello Nancy," the voice said in a feminine German accent, "If you haven't guessed by now this is not your friend Bess speaking to you. I have her with me, but not just her, oh no I wouldn't want the poor girl to get lonely. I also have her cousin. Oh what is her name again? George, oh yes George." The voice laughed hysterically then continued, "I also thought these two girls might need some manly protection, so I gave them someone who is very important to you." Colin saw that the initial shook that the message gave Nancy was starting to wear off and now what was really happening was sinking in. Tears started to well up in Nancy's eyes as she heard for the second time the rest of the message. "Yes Nancy, I also have your cute little _boyfriend_," the voice almost spite the word, "Oh but don't worry they are in no harm as long as you do what I say. Go to the Riverview and inside there will be a note waiting for you in room 467. Do what my note tells you to and you will get your friends back." And with that the message ended. Colin now saw that Nancy had tears rolling down her face, he wants to do something to comfort her but before he could do anything she had her arms around him crying into his shirt.

"Nancy everything is going to be alright," Colin of course did not know this for sure but he had to do something to make her feel better. He put his arms around her and held her tight. After about a good five minutes of nothing but tears and sobs, Nancy finally pulled away.

" I'm Nancy Drew these things aren't supposed to happen to my friends and family," After she said this, a look of panic danced across her face. "My family," she repeated, "Oh no! Hannah and Father." She pulled out her phone to make a call. Colin suspected it must be to her father or to Hannah.

"Hello! Yes hello, this is Nancy and I was wondering if I may speak with my father?" A few seconds later Nancy's eyes swelled up with tears again, with a shaking voice she said, "Yes, thank you. Could you have him give me a call when he gets back to the office?" Tears were coming down even harder now across her flushed cheeks, "Yes everything is alright, I just really need to speak with him. Thank you for your kindness and have a good day." With that she hung up and turned to Colin. "He's not in. His secretary says a woman called him and asked him to have coffee with him at the Riverview."

Colin knew what this meant, it meant her father was probably taken by the same woman that took her friends. "Nancy maybe you should call to check on Hannah as well." Nancy fumbled with her phone. With trembling hands she tried to punch numbers. After a few attempts she crumpled down to the ground sobbing. "I can't do this," she wept. Colin kneeled to the ground beside her and put his arm around her. Gently he took the phone from her, "Maybe I should make the call."

Colin searched through Nancy's contacts and found the number to her house, he clicked call. Five ringers and someone answered. "Hello, Hannah? Hannah is that you?" Nothing no reply, "Hannah this is Colin and I'm with Nancy, are you alright?" Again Colin heard nothing. Nancy got up from where she had been crying, "Give me the phone." Colin handed the phone to Nancy.

"I know this isn't Hannah. I know this is the person who took my friends and my father," when Nancy had finished there was still silence but only for a moment.

Then the voice spoke, but it was a different voice then the first one they had heard, "Ah, Nancy you have figured that we have your father and your little maid. When we changed your friend's voicemail we did not have them. We were going to give you time to maybe save them but it looks like you did not take the opportunity."

Nancy's eyes went wide, "Who is this? Are you working with the other woman? What do you want from me?"

The voice which was male with a southern accent said, "Oh Nancy, stop asking so many questions Nancy. Follow what the not tells you. You'll know everything in time." Then he hung up.

Nancy stared at Colin, "What am I supposed to do?" It was the same question Colin was asking himself. What were they supposed to do?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Colin went to the door of the Riverview and opened it, "I guess we better go get that not." Nancy just looked at him.

"You're going to help me?" She asked while a tear run down the curve of her cheek.

"Of course I'm going to help you. I'm not going to make you do this on your own." Colin knew Nancy was probably a great detective (since she was great at everything) and didn't need him to help figure out the mystery but she did need him for emotional support. And if Nancy needed him, he was definitely going to be there. Regardless of her relationship status, Colin was always going to be there for Nancy.

They walked into the lobby and looked around. Nothing seemed strange about it. The lobby looked just like any other hotel lobby Colin had seen. There was a front desk with a bell, a sitting area with a few couches surrounding a TV, and a rack full of magazines. Nothing jumped out as out of the ordinary or evil. There was even a little dining area that he supposed they served breakfast every morning.

"Okay, so they said that the note was in room 467," Nancy said. She seemed to be getting better. It was like she was letting her mind go into detective mood and was trying to block out what the mystery was about. She was trying to forget the fact that these people had her family and friends. Colin didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing all he knew was that she wasn't crying anymore and that was good for him. He couldn't stand seeing her cry. It was the most gut wrenching thing he had ever had to see, it took everything he had not to burst into tears at the sight of her.

Nancy walked behind the front desk and started looking through cabinets and drawers. "Colin, we have to find a master keycard. Or figure out how to program one of these to unlock room 467." She continued to rummage while Colin looked for where the maids might keep their keys.

They spent the next hour and half looking for a key till Nancy just broke down in tears once again. "Colin I cannot do this! My family and friends are going to die and it's going to be all my fault." The sobs started again and it took Colin everything he had not to cry with her. He ran to Nancy and embraced her. His long arms encircling her in a tight hug, she sobbed into his shirt.

_This is not the strong Nancy I meet in Italy. This must really be getting to her. _"Nancy come on. Let's just go see if they left the room unlocked." With his arm still around her, he led Nancy to the elevator. He punched the call button and waited. Nothing happened. He punched it again. Still nothing.

"They probably shut down the elevator. We should just take the stairs," Nancy said through sniffles.

"Okay where are the stairs located?" Colin asked.

Nancy gentle grab his arm and pulled him through the lobby to the back where they passed a gym and the hotel swimming pool. Colin was barely thinking during this time. The only thing that was on his mind was the fact that Nancy was touching him. He was in a trance when she stopped and let go of his arm. Nancy reached down and pulled the door open and gestured for Colin to walk ahead.

They walked up to the fourth floor and then went to room 476. There was an envelope taped to the door with Nancy's name on it, but it wasn't written on there. No, her name was cut out of magazine letters like an old ransom note. Colin had only ever seen something like this on TV never in real life.

"Where have I seen that before?" Nancy asked in a voice that was so quite Colin barely heard it.

"Nancy, have you seen something like this before?" He asked, _what kind of detective work had she done that she would have seen ransom notes?_

"Yes, but it was a long time ago, back when I was..." She trailed off. She just stood there thinking for a few moments before she finally took the envelope off the door. With a deep breath, as if she was bracing herself, she opened and read the letter aloud.

_Hello Nancy, _

_I see have followed our instructions thus far. I hope you continue to do so. If you do not, your friends and family will suffer a terrible accident. If you do exactly as me say no harm will come to them. The first thing you must do when you're done is go home. Rest for the night. The next few days are going to be very exhausting and we do not know how much sleep you will get, and we need you at your top performance. Then tomorrow morning you will go have breakfast at the River Heights Café. You will not order anything but the strawberry waffles. From there you will get your next clue. Nancy dear you did not think we would give you everything you needed to know right now did you? Oh and Nancy I hope you have no attachments to this hotel. We were thinking that it might be time to shake River Heights up a bit. What's more exciting then something going bomb? Better start running. _

_Sincerely,_

_Us_

When she was finished, she stared at Colin, her eyes big. "We have to get out of here. NOW!" Nancy started running to the stairs in a dead sprint with Colin following after her. He wasn't much of a runner but, he had never run down 4 flights of stairs so fast in his life. His heart was pounding in his chest_. Surely_, he thought, _they wouldn't blow up the hotel. They couldn't that was against the law, but then again so was kidnapping . I guess these people could do whatever they wanted._ They made it to the lobby in record time and soon they were out the door. Nancy and Colin were only out of the hotel a few seconds before it caught fire.


End file.
